Chikaze Tsubasa
Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Killers Chikaze Tsubasa '(千風 翼 ''Tsubasa Chikaze) is a character featured in Danganronpa Off: The 15 Sins and a participant of the Cleansing Game. Chikaze is given the title of Fighter Pilot (超高校級の「戦闘機のパイロット」''chō kōkō kyū no "sentōki no pairotto" lit. Super High School Level Fighter Pilot). History Early Life :'Pre-Game :Events of the Cleansing Game Creation and Development Name ---- Chikaze's name combines the kanji for "千" and "風" to create the meaning "thousand winds." Her surname, Tsubasa, "翼," means "wing." Appearance Chikaze is a young woman of average height. She has purple-maroon hair styled into a high, windswept ponytail that always seems to be pointing right. Her eyes are a deep red. Chikaze's outfit in the ''Cleansing Game'' seems to be loosely based on the fashion of early 1900's pilots. She wears a short-sleeved brown aviator jacket with a fur fringe. Her undershirt is black. Chikaze typically wears a pair of goggles and a red ascot scarf. She also wears two dark leather gloves with a beige fringe. She typically wears a beige g-suit over her pants and a pair of heavy combat boots. Personality When Chikaze arrives at Bezvykhodnoye Polozheniye, she is initially shown to be distrustful and reluctant to interact with any of the other game participants. She often points out the reality of their situation and how trusting another person can lead to vulnerability. She openly and vocally criticizes the other prisoners for their surprise and naivety about the game. Talent Ultimate Fighter Pilot Being given the title of Ultimate Fighter Pilot, Chikaze is incredibly skilled at piloting aircraft. Though she is more than capable of flying regularly, Chikaze notes that she only truly excels in combat. Her accuracy and ability to navigate in a dogfight is what earns her reputation. Chikaze also mentions that she spent the majority of her time at Hayate Military Academy practicing in the simulations of actual aerial combat. This is where her talent was discovered in the first place, and she quickly rose through the ranks for her prowess despite her inexperience in a military environment. Relationships Yuuto Mitsuya Yuuto Mitsuya is a stranger to Chikaze initially. Though they attended the same high school for a time, their respective social groups offered little overlap. During the prologue, Chikaze doesn't react to his friendly greeting and chooses to walk past him. Yuuto is surprised by her frigid behavior and makes an effort to try and understand what causes Chikaze to behave so coldly. During the first investigation, when collecting witness testimonies, Chikaze intimidates Yuuto by reminding him of his carelessness in letting himself be alone with her. Yuuto continues to question Chikaze on why she acts so callous. He says that he doesn't really believe that she's as heartless as she claims to be, irritating Chikaze. Over the course of their imprisonment, Yuuto makes several attempts to break Chikaze's icy exterior by offering to sit with her at meals. When questioned by Mikoto about his persistent efforts to befriend her, Yuuto says that he believes she is lonely and hopes to show her that she doesn't have to consider everyone her enemy. Later, when Yuuto is caught in a bear trap after wandering into the wooded area, he is surprised when Chikaze is the one to answer his cries for help. Chikaze frees Yuuto and then defends him from the robot wolves by forcing him up a tree while she fights them off with a branch. The two narrowly escape and wait for the wolves to lose interest before climbing down and returning to the safety of the facility. Chikaze helps Yuuto to her lodge where she treats his injured leg, only to harshly criticize his decision to stray into the woods. Yuuto admits it was a mistake but thanks her for saving his life. Chikaze softens a bit and allows him to rest there, leaving him to return to her lab. Following that incident, Yuuto becomes increasingly friendly towards Chikaze after realizing that her persona is merely an act, and that she has a kind heart and will risk her own life to save another's. He begins composing songs for her to thank her. Chikaze is deeply flattered by this and admits to Yuuto that she loves his music and had been secretly listening to him practice late at night. Chikaze also tells Yuuto that she doesn't believe that his talent is useless, and that she would fight to protect him because he brings beauty to the world - while she can only destroy and take from it. Yuuto and Chikaze become friends and begin spending most of their time together. After another incident where Chikaze stumbles across Yuuto trapped in a freezer, she gets Hachi to break the door down and nurses Yuuto back from hypothermia. Chikaze also elects to train Yuuto, to help him defend himself from any potential killers.During one of these training sessions, Chikaze and Yuuto had sex which resulted in Chikaze becoming pregnant. Hachi Yoshimura Chikaze is a former friend of Hachi Yoshimura. Little is known about the true nature of their relationship, but Hachi admits that they were much closer than normal friends. He mentions a side to Chikaze that is totally absent in her current form, and laments that she isn't as fun as she used to be. He expresses frustration that she ignores him and rejects his attempts to reconnect with her. He comments that the military academy must've beaten all the happiness out of her, and says he pities her. Sen Chikaze is also a former friend of Sen. Despite this, Chikaze is unaware of Sen's true name and identity before becoming the leader of the Fallen Angels Girl Gang. Sen mentions that she was quite close to Chikaze as well, though she met her through their mutual friend, Hachi Yoshimura. Sen is surprised when Chikaze refuses to acknowledge her and is seemingly devoid of her usual excitement. Sen, however, doesn't linger on this for too long, as she mentions that she's used to people leaving without warning. Tomohiro Domoto Chikaze's interactions with Tomohiro are typically dismissive. She disagrees with his proposed mentality of having faith in their peers to survive the game. When Tomohiro attempts to speak to her in the early chapters, Chikaze can often be found shrugging him off and avoiding him. She remains unaware of his true intentions and mounting frustration with her refusal to interact with him in a way that will make her pliable to his desires. She is also oblivious to Tomohiro's increasingly dangerous obsession with her. Tomohiro fixates on Chikaze in private, secretly setting events in motion to allow him to kill her without interference. Mikoto Aibi Ayame Akahoshi Kaoru Kanna : Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides Quotes Trivia *Chikaze was the 6th character in the roster to be created. *Chikaze was originally slated to be the Chapter 5 victim, as opposed to the culprit. She would have successfully been murdered by Tomohiro. *Chikaze's greatest fear is crashing her plane on the open ocean. *Chikaze mentions briefly that if she were to play an instrument, she would like to try the oboe. *Chikaze is the only killer in the game who never faces execution. References Navigation